El video Especial De Len
by kokaku
Summary: Todos y Cada uno De Los Integrantes De Vocaloid Actuaban En Videos Ya Fuera Como Protagonista ,Parte De Los Coros O Simplemente Asia Presencia Como Secundario Pero ahi sierto video protagonizado por Len Que ara Que Ponga Su dignidad en juego


**Vocaloid **_**NO**_** Me Pertenece**

**Parejas Yaoi: Bruno x Len (Ligero Lime), Gakupo x Kaito. **

**Parejas Yuri: Meiko X Luca, Miku x Rin**

**Pareja Hetero: Gachapoid x ****Yuki**

Todos y Cada uno De Los Integrantes De Vocaloid Actuaban En Videos Ya Fuera Como Protagonista ,Parte De Los Coros O Simplemente Asia Presencia Como Secundario , De Echo Ya Era Tan Normal Para Ellos Que No Les Importaría Si Un Representante De La Compañía Les Saltara Por Sorpresa y Les Informa Que Los Que Los Compositores Los Necesitaba en Ese Momento ….

Para Ellos Era Ya Tan Normal Como Respirar

Era un día como cualquier otro en la Vocaloid House

, los pájaros cantaban, el cielo estaba despejado...

_¡BAKAITO, VAS A MORIR!_

Y un pobre chico de cabello y bufanda azul era arrojado por la ventana de un tercer piso.

Sí, todo normal.

_Meiko-San, Creo Que Esta Vez te as Pasado _ Susurro El Samurái Asomándose Por La Ventana Verificando Que Su "Kaí-kun" Tuviera Signos De Vida Que Bueno Que Callo En Cemento En Vez De Pasto Porque como Llovió Se aviara Manchado La Bufanda

Mientras, unos pisos más abajo. Un pobre chico de bufanda azul se quejaba. Se levantó como pudo, dando a entender al Guerrero Purpura que todavía seguía vivo. Su Primer Instinto Fue Entrar ala Vocaloid House Pero al Parecer Sus Nervios No Le Respondían Porque Fue ala Fila De Correspondencia. Una Fila De Buzones de distintos Colores Para Cada Vocaloid

El De Kaito Era el Segundo Uno Azul Con La Estampilla De Un Cono De Helado, Abrio La Puertita y Encontró Algo Inusual.

Un Disco Azul…

Lo Tomo y Lo Examino aunque No Era La Gran Cosa, era Un Disco azul Brillante En Un Corriente Cartucho Gris al Dale La Vuelta Se Encontraba Escrito Con Letras Blancas

_"Kagamine Len - Bo Peep Bo Peep"_

Kaito Se Rasco Estrañado La Nuca Normalmente El Recibía Cartas De Sus Hermanos Pidiéndole Boletos Para Conciertos, Galletas De Parte De Kaiko y Akaiko o En el Caso De Taíto y Akaito Dinero Para Los Fiancias De La Cárcel Pero Nunca Un Disco y Menos Si No Era Para el

_El Cartero Debió Equivocarse _ Restándole Importancia Con El Disco En Mano Entro ala Casa Subió Las Escaleras Asia Los Cuartos y No Encontró al Kagamine Mayor Lo Busco Por La Todo Los Cuartos Exceptuando El De Meiko Pero Nada

Al Final Decidió Probar En La biblioteca (aunque Era Poco Probable Que Estuviera ahí)

Acertó En Su Predicción , La Biblioteca Como Siempre Estaba Desierta a excepción De Hiyama sentado Leyendo Sobre Una Mesidora un Libro De La Serie _"Harry Potter"_

_Hola Kiyoteru, Lamento Interrumpirle Pero ¿Ha visto a Len-Kun?_

El "Profesor" De La Vocaloid House Despeño Su Vista De Su Libro _ ¿Len-Kun? Oh Kaito No Lo He Visto Desde La Comida, Tal Vez Este Con Rin-Chan O Bruno-San_

_Gracias _ He Hizo Una Pequeña Reverencia Dejando Solo a Un Hiyama Suspirando y Sacando De La Parte De abajo Del Colchón Una Revista Roja Titulada Con Rosa Fresa _"Colegialas ardientes número 5"_

El Chico Shion Descarto La Primera Posibilidad Ya Que Miku avía arrastrado a Su Chica a Comprar Puerros Frescos y Rápidamente Subió a Los Dormitorios de ala Este Al Fondo ala Derecha La Puerta Del Español Estaba Entre abierta Dejando Salir Una Rayo De Sol De Parte De ventana De aquel Cuarto

El Chico Azul Camino Lento De Puntillas y Asomo Un Ojito Pizpireto Buscando al Chico De La aplanadora o al Del Sombrero Fedora

Pero Lo Que Encontró Fue Otra Cosa….

Ambos cuerpos estaban perlados de sudor, la ropa había volado desde hace tiempo y ahora 2 siluetas apenas visibles Se Entregaban al amor bendito y el amado placer

Len Se Encontraba Boca abajo Con Su Entrada Diluida Entre Saliva y Chocolate Derretido desesperado Para Que el Novato Dueño De Su Corazón Éntrese en el

__ ¿Estas Listo Mi amor?__ Le Susurro el Ojiazul De Una Manera Seductora Pero ala Vez Nerviosa

__Para Usted Siempre__ Respondió Seguro

Bruno Soltó Un Jadeo el hecho de que Su len hablara Español Le Parecía Excitante, no pudiendo aguantarlo por más y sólo entró en el frágil cuerpecito del pequeño que se estremeció al percibir como el gran miembro, duro y caliente lo atacaba éste entraba tranquilo, sin apuro, dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrara.

_Ahh!_ Gritó el pequeño al sentirlo por completo dentro suyo_Bruuuunoo_

Mordió su labio aferrándose a los fuertes brazos de su compañero.

__E-estás apretado__ Se contuvo en un sordo gemido apoyándose en las caderas del menor para no caer, su larga virilidad era apretada deliciosamente__ Tu interior es tan cálido_. _

Y ahí fue donde Kaito Traumado, Sorprendido y excitado Salió Corriendo de a ver Sabido… el _Secreto_

Después de darse una ducha fría y Comer Cuatro Botes de helado de limón el chico de la bufanda se puso una Bata y una Cinta Azul y se dispuso a Ver Sus Paginas Sociales pero el disco azul no lo dejaba En Paz

¿Que era?

Bueno Mientras No Fuera como el espectáculo de la tarde estaría Bien

Lo sacó de la caja, Lo extrajo de ahí. Le miró y pareció sonreír. Después De Unos Minutos Una Pantalla Apareció Solo Tenia El Botón De "Play" y Una Bocinita

El amante Congelado Dio Click y Un La Pantalla negra aparecio Con Un Tonada y Len Parado De Perfil Con La Pose Kagamine….

….. ¿¡ Que Rayos ¿?...

Estaba ahí. La música estaba todo volumen. Y el bailaba. El pantalón ajustado a su cuerpo, su ombligo moviéndose junto a ese traje de cuero

_Don't lose your temper so quickly_

_Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep_

_Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep oh!_

_Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep_

_Bo Peep Bo Peep Ah, Ah!_

_Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep_

_Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep oh!_

_Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep_

_Bo Peep Bo Peep Ah, Ah!_

_ O Por **"LA MICHOACANA"**….._

_¿En Que Mierda Se avía Metido Lenny Kagamine?_

"LA MICHOACANA Es una de las Peleterías y Heladerías tradicionales De México

Y Si Len y Bruno como Pareja ¿Qué les Parece?

¿Reviews?


End file.
